Becoming Tsuna
by zed019
Summary: Crazy Dream that turned into a nightmare, or is it a change in perspective?. What would you do if you become a KHR character?. Join the adventures of a fan who got turned into Sawada Tsunayoshi. AU timeline. Gary-Stu, Self-insert, SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Zed's POV:**

**Zed's Dream:**

"He...l...p."

"Help!."

"Jeez, who needs help in a dream?." I said as I was sitting on a cloud.

**"Your World has been connected."** Said a monotone voice.

"Did I dream I'm in kingdom hearts?." I said to myself.

"Finally!." a voice said as a door opens.

"Hmmm, well, this is one strange dream, hello there, my name is Zed, 17 year old, you wouldn't happen to be Sawada Tsunayoshi would you?." I asked the strange being in my dream.

"Why yes, I'm Vongola Decimo Sawada Tsunayoshi, anyway, I was fighting an enemy familia then I got hit and heavily wounded, damn.. I didn't think my wounds were severe, sigh I guess I won't be able to see my family and I'm here God knows where dying." Said the Tsuna as he felt his death approaching.

"I pray for your next journey, oh great warrior." I said to him.

"Heh, at least I have nice company when I perish, cough cough." Said Tsuna smiling.

It didn't last long though, a black hole suddenly opened in my dream and sucked me and Tsuna's dead body into it.

"Not cool, this was suppose to be a nice dream dammit!." I shouted as I was sucked inside the black hole.

I felt pain, unimaginable pain, only thinking of my happy thoughts and dream power that I survived the ordeal until it subsided.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy from that strange dream. I then realised that the room I'm in was not mine.

I quickly jolted awake and examined the room. It looks like a kids room.

I rubbed my eyes to see if I'm dreaming, only to see my small hands. I quickly went on alert and found a mirror and I was shocked at what I saw.

What I saw was not my face, but the face of chibi Sawada Tsuna. If I had to guess, I'm roughly four years old. Oh no, I had a sudden realisation in horror, Reborn will come soon to train me to be a mafia boss. I had no skill whatsoever except the supposed hyper-intuition that I'm supposed to have.

With this realisation, I changed clothes, cleaned up and washed my face and ate breakfast.

"Tsu-kun, your up early, aren't you excited about your field trip to Tokyo?." Cheered Nana.

"Hai Mama." I said in perfect Japanese, Holy cow I just understood and spoke perfect japanese.

"Great, lucky you got up early, I already packed up your bag." Said Nana.

Once I had breakfast, Nana delivered me to school where we went a field trip to Tokyo.

**Tokyo**

**Tsuna's POV:**

I was lost, how could I get lost and left my bag is on the bus, I seem to have stumbled on a shrine. I could finally call an adult. I climbed the shrine stairs, God the stairs were long, but I persevered and manage to get at the top.

I find it strange that there we're no people in this shrine. I shouted for a person but I tripped near the sliding doors and I crashed inside.

I seem to have triggered something as a sharp bamboo sprouted of the floor.

**"Hieeee."** I shouted as I evaded the bamboo spike barely by a gut feeling I had only to encounter more bamboo spears, pitfall traps and arrows aiming to kill me.

I dodged them all for an hour and I made it to the inner sanctum safely, albeit I had a bucket of sweat and I nearly died multiple times. I just passed pout after expending all my strength.

**? POV:**

I had just been to a Yomi meeting about my former disciple Sho being taught other martial arts. On the other hand, my disciple had become too big headed so it was not a major loss.

I finally arrived at my house when I saw the door broken and someone activated my special training area.

I was amused, but I was surprised when the traps triggered went all the way to my inner sanctum which impressed me greatly.

The nature of my traps is for Jujitsu users only and only those with talent and flexibility can accomplish this feat.

I was surprised to find a 4 year old boy who passed out in my living room floor.

I decided that this would be a lucky discovery. I cooked food just in case my future apprentice gets up.

**Tsuna's POV:**

An enticing aroma seems to wake me up from my ordeal. I was surprised to find a busty very well endowed beautiful woman in a Miko outfit sitting near the table.

"I see your awake." Said the woman.

"Ahh, sorry for intruding in your home, I got lost and called for someone but I tripped near the door and activated some sort of defenses which I know I'm lucky to have survived." I said to her.

"No, that was your talent, how about it, do you want to be my apprentice?." Said the woman.

"I would love too, but could I ask if I became a decent enough practitioner in your art that I be released to continue my schooling, I promise to follow all your instruction." I said to the Lady who scrutinized me.

"Very well, I suppose that is a reasonable request but be warned, my training will be hard." Said the Busty priestess.

"By the way, my name is Mikumo Kushinada, I will be teaching you the Kushinada style jujutsu." Said Mikumo.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kushinada-sensei." I said to her.

**Time Skip 9 years.**

**Flashback:**

I had cut off myself from the outside world. Kushinada Sensei provided my training from the ground up. She was also kind enough to supervise my schooling and provided me books to read.

The Kushinada Style Jujitsu: In a battle against various jujutsu masters, it is shown that all conventional jujutsu styles are founded on the principle of utilizing of 30% raw power and 70% of skills when executing a jujutsu move. However, Mikumo utilizes style use's no raw power at all (0%) and focuses her style entirely on skills (100%), because of this she is able to not only outmanuneuver most of her opponents, but is able to shift her center of gravity and the gravity of whoever she fights, causing her opponent's to basically throw themselves. I can easily described her technique as 'Zero gravity'. It's revealed when underwater that she is able to control gravity around her to such as extent that it allows her to float on the water of a swimming pool.

This was what she was teaching me, she conditioned me through hard memory training and I cultivated my skills untill it grew to a frightening level.

Of course by doing the exercises repeatedly, it increased my stamina and lessened my actions while achieving the desired results. It was kind of like food Honor from Toriko.

My Vongola hyper-intuition helped me tremendously and during many of those deadly sessions that I cracked and formed my resolve resulting in me entering the hyper dying will mode on my own.

Thankfully, Mikumo Sensei wasn't there as it was an automatic training trap area.

Over the years I am able to read the moves and the flow of my opponent. Some might say that this skill is like the 'Ryuusui Seikuken', but it comes trhough the natural power of observations that can be nurtured to the Kushinada style jujutsu. I will just name this technique the Kushinada Seikūken.

I was also able the Kushinada-Style Underground Throw which is a very very devastating technique.

I was even surprised that I learned bunshin since my training increased my stamina, reaction, reflext and speed.

The Bunshin is a ancient technique where you move your body in special way with great speed so that you are able to create the illusion of creating clones of multiple numbers of yourself in order to confuse of outnumber your opponent.

I was only able to make four but it was an achievement. I was even able to replicate walking in water.

By the time I was 13 years old, I was now a healthy tall, lithe teenager, and my complexion shared that of my sensei as a very beatiful individual.

**Kushinada's Living Room.**

"As per our deal, I have deemed you proficient enough in my style, I am proud to call you my student. As I'm sure you will pursue your own goals, I hope you will remember my teachings." Said Mikumo.

"Hai, Mikumo-sensei, I will never forget your teachings." I said as I bowed in respect.

"Very well, here is a little something to remember me by, thanks you for being a wonderful student." Mikumo said as he left a suitcase in the table and left me to my own devices.

I was shocked, on the table was money which was 10 million yen in total. I was really thankful for my sensei and I packed my belongings.

I wore my kimono, they're quite comfortable. I left the shrine and my home for 9 years and I took a cab to Namimori.

**Flashback end**

**Sawada Residence:**

"Ding, Dong."

As Sawada Nana opened the door, she was shocked at what he saw.

"Tsu-kun!." She hugged me lovingly.

It has been many years since she was in a depression but her Tsuna did send letters explaining that he went into an apprenticeship of sorts so that he could protect Nana better which assured Nana somewhat.

"Konbanwa, Kaa-san." I said as I smiled.

After a week of getting reaquainted, I took an assessment test and I was qualified to enter Namimori as a first year high school.

I was introduced to my new school. Those who remembered me when I was a kindergarten tried to bully me but was surprised when the girly Tsuna kicked their asses quite brutally

I excelled in all my studies that I even became Nezu's favorite pupil.

I'm polite and the rumors about me beating up guys was a laugh as I was a perfect model of a student resulting on the person spreading the rumor degrading themselves.

I was popular, but was unhappy with my fake smiles, just like that, I watched my days pass by and I continued my training secretly.

**Time Skip 1 year.**

**Sawada Residence.**

"Ding, Dong." The door ringed and Nana answered.

"Hello, who is it?." Nana said.

"Ciaosu, I'm reborn, the home tutor." Said reborn politely but didn't expect the next thing that came through Nana's mouth.

"I'm sorry, but I clearly replied that I refused the offer, my Tsuna has been very exemplary model student and he gets high grades. The teacher also praises him for his kind attitude towards his peers and has been a good influence to the school, so I'm very sorry to bother your time." Said Nana as she closed the door.

**Reborns POV:**

_"What the fuck just happened?."_ Where Reborn's thoughts.

He received the info straight from Iemitsu himself and he said that Tsuna was a clumsy shy boy that was prone to bullying.

What reborn didn't know is the information Iemitsu gave him was up until he visited when Tsuna was 4 years old and very outdated information.

Someone was going to pay, but first, information on Sawada Tsunayoshi.

What Reborn saw impressed him, all subjects were A or A+. Tsuna was member of of both chess and the shogi club of whom he was both aces.

Then Reborn's eyes bulged on what he saw. Sawada Tsuna went missing for 9 years who returned safely just a year ago.

But what was he going to do f the tutor gig does not work. Reborn racked his brain then he got an Idea. Why not go there as a tenant paying for a room.

After spinning some bullshit story, Reborn was able to convince Nana to let reborn stay as a tenant.

Then it was the moment of truth.

"Ciaosu, I'm your new tenant Reborn." Said Reborn to Tsuna.

**Tsuna's POV:**

"Ciaosu, I'm your new roommate Reborn." Said Reborn to Tsuna

"Ahh, good evening." I said politely and I left.

I did not expect an oncoming attack directed at me from the infant arcobaleno.

_"The speed is severely lacking."_ I thought as I felt the attack coming and I deflected it and returned in a twice painful jujutsu throw effortlessly.

"Keep your, hands and feet to yourself, tenant-san, I could clearly have you tossed out for a bad behavior." I said as I went downstairs to help my mom cook dinner.

Reborn was shocked, he never expected a frail boy, toy with him like that which was very humiliating.

After I helped mom with dinner and cleaned the dishes. I went back to my room only to find that my bed was occupied with an arcobaleno with his gun pointing at me.

"I see, I do hope that you pray that I won't live after you shoot your weapon. I won't be as kind as to leave you alive you man in a baby disguise." I said to him coldly.

Reborn sweated bullets, he knew from Tsuna's eyes that he would deliver on that promise.

"I'm sorry, I was supposed to sent here to tutor into a mafia boss." Said Reborn.

"I refuse, my family has been quite dysfunctional, especially my father who never visits. From your reasoning I can tell that this is a last minute decision, because if I was to be trained, I would have been trained since a young age to mold properly into the mafia boss in your image. I can only guess that the rightful heir had an accident and lead to me, a spare heir to do your bidding. Since your in the mafia I can deduce that someone in my family is involved in it and in a high rank since I am considered to be an heir of sorts. I can easily deduce that my father is involved. Tell me, what right have you to ask me this position when my father made my mother miserable and left us uncared for. You expect me to just bend over and say yes?. Maybe my father did neglect us on purpose for this sole reason, it is certainly plausible. Kindly send my regards to my father and tell him I have no interest in the mafia." I said to reborn.

Reborn could not fault this child's reasoning. All of them has certain truth in them. He really needed to contact the ninth.

_"Damn you Iemitsu, how badly did you screw up?."_ Reborn thought as he left to call the ninth on a secure location.

* * *

"Ring, Ring."

"This is Nono speaking."

"Nono, it's me Reborn, Iemitsu screwed up, Tsuna accurately deduced that he was a spare heir which he then connected the dots that his father is a high rank in the mafia. Tsuna believed that Iemitsu did the neglecting part on purpose so he would be easy to mold when I came to him. I'm starting to agree with him. What do we do Nono?." Asked Reborn for advice.

"I will see talk to Iemitsu to verify this new information." Said Nono.

Nono found out that Iemitsu never visited his family since Tsuna was four.

"You really screwed up Iemitsu. Tsuna believes that you left him and Nana neglected on purpose so when an incident when Tsuna would need to be the heir of Vongola, he would be easy to mold to be the vongola heir to which he clearly refused. My God Iemitsu, Our group that prided in family and you ignore yours?. From now on your fired until you fix this?, am I understood?,good." Said Nono as he hanged up and massaged his head.

Iemitsu was shocked, what happened to his little Tuna-fish? and his wife?. He then remembered what Nono asked about when was the last time he visited his wife and son. He remembered that it was ten years ago that he visited. Then it dawned on him the severity of the situation.

His son believed he neglected them on purpose so he could be molded into a mafia boss like some puppet to be used and thrown away. Iemitsu cried that night.

**Time skip 1 week**

**Sawada Residence:**

"Ding, Dong."

Nana opened the door and was surprised at what she saw.

"Your back!." Nana said as she hugged Iemitsu and did alot of catching up inside the house.

**Tazuna's POV:**

_"I wonder how badly did I ruin the plot."_ I thought as I headed home.

When I arrived at my house I was greeted with a rare sight of my father.

"Hello father, I see your back." I said casually as a kind smile escaped from my lips which surprised Iemitsu.

I quickly went up into my room and did my homework. As expected I was visited by my father.

"Tuna-fish, I'm sorry." He said as he hugged me tightly.

"It's okay father, I was glad that you came back to your senses before our family is torn apart, and for that I forgive you." I said to him and he just cried.

After 20 minutes of a heartfelt session Iemitsu finally gained composure.

"So you know I'm in the mafia." Said Iemitsu.

"Just a guess, not everyday a baby with a gun comes in your doorstep, but really, a mafia boss?, don't you have someone more qualified. Your asking your son to part of an underworld organization filled with peril and possibly lots of assassination attempts or a fight for the position of mafia boss challenging my competency, you really didn't think things through father." I said my reasoning ad Iemitsu was shocked.

"I was hoping reborn will show you the ropes if you will." Iemitsu said sheepishly.

"Father, it would be best if you rethink your decision, you might not know but I am already part of the underworld, it's not pretty, I admit and I learned about the true human nature, truth be told, I would like to avoid any more of that stuff." I explained.

"My sweet Tuna-fish is already a member in the underworld?, how can this be, oh my sweet Tuna-fish robbed of innocence." Iemitsu cried.

"It wasn't all bad, I had a great master, and the thought of reborn replacing her is sacrilege. If it ever comes to that, I won't be afraid to sully my hands." I said in a serious voice.

"But Tuna-fish, we need you to fill the gap, your our only available candidate left, the whole underworld society is on the verge of collapsing. The Vongola Familia is one of the largest mafia family in the world and without an heir, how can we continue to protect the peace and Status-quo?." Said Iemitsu seriously.

"But father, I don't wanna." I said childishly.

"Ahh, my cute little Tuna-fish, I'm sure reborn will guide you." Said Iemitsu.

"Oh he will, he will guide me to my death." I said as I pouted.

"Just give him a chance." Iemitsu adviced.

"Fine, but if it becomes crazy, I'm blaming you." I said to my dad and he just laughed.

**Next Day at School.**

"Class we have a new transfer student from italy, please welcome him." Said Nezu-sensei.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera introuced himself.

"Kyaa, a bad boy!."

"Che, were not letting you steal our women."

Gokudera just ignored them and slammed his foot on my table which startled the whole class.

"How dare that new kid act that way to Prince-Tsuna."

"Now he's done it, what a poor soul, didn't know that Tsuna has a horde of fangirls."

Later that afternoon, Gokudera has never been scared out of his life, rabid fan girls where trying to harm him for what he did to Tsuna's table.

**Later that evening.**

"You!, prepare to die, double bomb!." Gokudera said as he threw some dynamites at me.

"Hmp." I said as quickly defused his dynamites through my quick movements.

"How about this, triple bomb!." Gokudera said as it made the same result.

"Triple Bomb!."

"Triple Bomb!."

"Triple..." Gokudera was interrupted as his concentration fell.

"The end of me." Gokudera said as he was prepared to die.

Gokudera didn't expect someone to save him though as I dragged him away from the blast radius.

"Be careful." I said to him as began to walk away.

"Judaime!, from now on I'll follow you everywhere, command me and I shall obey." Said Gokudera with a puppy look.

"What's this about?." I said out loud.

"Ciaosu." Said a familiar voice.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule." Said Reborn.

"Umm, but I'm not in the mafia." I said to them.

"Nonsense, you're a member of the underworld society, same thing. Congratulations on gaining your first subordinate Tsuna." Said Reborn smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Namimori School:**

"Class we have an announcement to make, our very own Sawada Tsunayoshi is qualified as an cultural exchange student in Kōryō High School located in Tokyo. Sawada-san Its been an honor teaching you, please go to the headmasters office for the details." Said Nezu-sensei.

"Judaime!." Shouted Gokudera as he overreacted.

"Calm down Gokudera, from what I can tell, this program is only for a year, please be patient, as my right hand man, you are required patience. Train and become storng untill I get back, Boss Orders." I said to him.

"Hai, Judaime." Replied Gokudera.

I went and got the details of the headmaster and I was to stay at one Nijima residence in Tokyo.

**Time skip 1 week**

**Nijima Residence.**

"Good afternoon, my name is Nijima Haruo, my parents are currently overseas doing their business. I hope we get along Kukuku." Said Nijima.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...pardon me... are you an alien?." I asked curiously as the thing before me sharpened its nose and sprouted an antenna.

"Kukuku, Mwahahahhaha, maybe." Nijima said laughing.

"Now let's get you settled, I have to plan for my Shinpaku Alliance world domination organization." Said Nijima seriously.

"Hoh, for that you need capable grunts and somewhat loyal pawns." I accidentally blurted out.

"Kukuku, why that would be someone a fellow dictator would say, planning in world domination too?." Asked Nijima curiously.

"Just the underworld.. hmmmm... say would you like to be partners?. I'm looking for people with specific traits to be my guardian supposed to find 6 people, scratch that, 5 left. You also qualify as one and I will leave it on the table." I said to him.

"What are the benefits?." Nijima askes.

"Hmmm, backing, connections and finance from the Vongola the most powerful mafia in the world. Although you might ending up fighting enemies, but here is the perk, the Vongola has developed on how to unlock dying will flames. Some mystic mumbo that let's you do supernatural feat like this." I said to Nijima as I went into my hyper dying will mode and showed him some supernatural feats.

"I can produce flames that is based on my personality and mine is Sky flames signifying harmony. If I had to guess, yours would me the mist flames suited for Illusions." I said to him as I undid my flames.

"Hoh, I'm in, kukuku, superpowers and financial backing." Nijima Said happily.

"Let me make a call to begin your teaching in its use." I said as I called Iemitsu on my cell.

"Ring, Ring."

"Hi dad, it's me, I think I found my mist guardian, but I need someone over to show him how to unlock his ability. How do I know all of this?, silly father, I unlocked my sky flames of course. Kindly send them at Nijima Haruo's residence in Tokyo.

With my guardian accommodated, I was also suprised that Nijima was an information broker. Thanks to him I was able to find the residence of Hibiki Kugenin, also known as Siegfried.

**Siegfried's Residence.**

"Ding, Dong."

"Coming, Lalalala."

"Hello, I'm looking for Siegfried." I said to the teen before me.

"Lalalalalala, that melody, Lalalalalala, I must observe you closely, please let's hang out." Said Siegfried writing musical notes.

"Ahh, yes, I wanted to recruit you Siegfried for your battle prowess and overall dedication to our family in the mafia. I can promise you that you will be stronger and accommodated. Best of all, you can meet all sorts of interesting people." I said to Siegfried.

"I'm in, Lalalalalala." Siegfried smiled happily.

"Glad to have you on board my Sun guardian." I said.

My day went on fruitfully. I was even able to recruit Ikki Takeda as my Rain guardian after defeating him.

I recalled my list of guardians or people I plan to recruit.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato - Storm

Nijima Haruo - Mist

Ikki Takeda - Rain

Hibiki Kugenin - Sun

? - Cloud

? - Lightning

* * *

I'm still missing two guardians. Hibari Kyoya seems to be a good choice for a cloud guardian.

If all else fails, I'll just get Lambo as my lightning gurdian.

My schooling went pretty well, and my guardians got their flame training from my contact with Iemitsu. I wonder, what would have happened if didn't forgive Iemitsu. Hmm I would have become an emo and no contact with mafia resources while I go unprepared with Varia. I was really thankful I forgave Iemitsu, although it took, alot of restraint on my part, but I had to think for my future and I really had no personal contact to call in favors which I can call anytime, Reborn?, forget it, I might jut die of a heat attack.

I shivered at the thought, I need something to clear my mind, that's it, I'll verify if Furinji Miu's boobs are what the anime described them to be.

"Kukukuku." I said as I brought my hi-tech camera that makes pictures instantly.

I tried searching for Ryuzanpaktu, it was hard and it took me three hours, but I finally managed to find it.

I didn't dare try the mini training gate door, my training in the Kushinada Style uses 100% skill and no power which means I just jumped over the fence as I would have failed opening said door.

"Dudun, dududun." I played the James bond movie theme in my mind while sneaking in.

I combed the forest that I remembered the hotspring was in some part of the forest. My God, it was layered with traps which was a good sign that someone was using the hotspring, I phased through trap after trap, but I did not survive the harsh training from my master for nothing. I used my zero Gravity technique bypassing all the traps and after 30 minutes, I was awarded by the beautiful sight of Miu and Shigure naked in the hotspring.

I nearly had a nosebleed but I continued to get pictures stealthily for 20 minutes of both babes in the spring.

The girls were disturbed when Ma Kensei decided to peep, and all hell broke loose which I used that disturbance to escape successfully. Still I did feel sorry for Ma Kensei and decided to give him a copy of said naked photos anonymously.

**Next day Ryozanpaku**

"Package for Ma Kensei." said the mailman.

"Hmm for me?, who's it from, great an anonymous sender." Said Kensei as he shaked the contents and verified that it was not a bomb.

"Let's see, hmmm, Ohhhhh!, what's this?, it even has that position, what!, that pose, that expression, kukuku whoever you are anonymous sender, I'm making you my personal disciple!." Shouted Ma Kensei with tears of happiness.

Far far away, Tsuna shivered, time will tell if this seemingly random action can affect the future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

**Tsuna's POV:**

Tsuna has integrated into his new high school well. I went to join the chess and shogi club to avoid this ragnarok organization I heard from Nijima's information network. Fortunately for me, Segrfreid wasn't scouted by the Ragnarok members yet so I and my friends were all safe from their influence.

The Vongola which I bribed Iemitsu with the guilt trip technique, was able to provide dying flame teachers for all my family members including Gokudera in Namimori.

Just like that time passed. I witnessed the rise of Kenichi from the sidelines and I took secret pictures of Furinji Miu in her gymnastic practice. _"Praise those big boobs."_ I thought as I looked at the pictures.

It was really fun watching Kenichi's adventure from afar. It was until Hermit from Ragnarok who participated in the play episode where I first saw the most masters of Ryozanpaku in one setting. I got to say, I was impressed.

The Masters presence were relaxed, but well guarded, but I couldn't let that distract me from my hobby of secretly taking pictures of Miu in this Romeo and Juliet play.

"Swish." Shigure suddenly threw a shuriken out to my direction to which I evaded easily.

"What's the matter, Shigure-don?." Asked Ma Kensei.

"I sense the aura of a pervert taking pictures, and he evaded my shuriken." Said Shigure as she threw another three shuriken.

"Swish, swish, swish." was followed by a "Thud, thud, thud."

"Damn, he evaded them again, he's not an ordinary pervert." Said Shigure.

I feeling irritated by Shigure's attempt to stop my research, decided to play safe and withrawed.

"He vanished, damn slippery pervert." Said Shigure while the other masters were amused.

The rest of the play went like the anime portrayed and I was Scot free.

Yes, that was suppose to be the scenario. While I was in the rooftop giggling perversely at the pictures I scooped. I didn't expect Ma Kensei to find me.

"Hoho, a fellow pervert I see, Miu huh?, good shot, a bit young for my taste though." Said Ma Kensei.

"Then I suppose these are to your liking?, take it, It's my copy, I have the original." I said as I handed Ma Kensei a book of traveling women and I began to walk away.

"Wait!, these pictures, you have a set of picture of my beloved Shigure-don, I must have you as a disciple, no, I need you to be my disciple to pass on my legendary pervert techniques, I have searched high and low for a perfect disciple in the arts of perversion, but so far, my recruits were not taking the art the respect it deserves, I see in you, the soul of a legendary pervert, the pervert code states that you cannot refuse!." Said Ma Kensei while a thunder rumbled in the background.

"What!?, I reffff, I rrreeefffffff, I reffffffuuuu, I agree." I said

"What just happened?, why couldn't I refuse?." I said questioningly.

"The pervert god has ordiained that you will be my disciple, So has God willed it, so you cannot refuse, come my student, I will teach." Said Ma Kensei as we headed to Ryozanpaku Dojo.

"Yes, master." I said to my dismay.

**At the Ryozanpaku Dojo.**

"Your muscles are to thin, they're not developed enough for the ways of the pervert, and stamina is needed for a satisfactory sex, unacceptable!, as my student I'm obligated to teach you the ways of the pervert, but to build strong legs and muscles I must teach you the ways of Chinese Kenpo, the hard core version, be prepared my student, by the way, I know that you are skilled and reluctant to learn more martial arts, but more techniques and foundation would not hurt you in the long run, now follow my movements, bend low and walk." Ma Kensei ordered.

"This is strange master." I said to him.

"The ways of the pervert is perilous and mysterious, so is chinese martial arts, we must strengthen your legs first before anything else." Said Ma Kensei sagely.

Meanwhile, the elders and the others have arrived by the end of the day.

"Kensei?, he's teaching someone?." Said the elder as he arrived first.

"Isn't that Tsunayoshi-kun?, wasn't he sick because he avoids P.E and choose intellectual club activities." Said Miu.

"Yes, he also keeps to himself and is somewhat popular to some girls." Said Kenichi.

"My pervert senses are tingling." Said Shigure as she threw shurikens at both Ma Kensei and Tsuna.

"Shigure, Tsuna is an ordinary boy." Said the elder.

"Oh no!." everyone said in shock at this current predicament.

**"Watch OUT!."** They shouted fearing the inevitable.

Surprisingly, Tsuna and Ma Kensei evaded the shurikens gracefuly.

"What!, that wasn't a level where a normal person can dodge my shuriken." Shigure said as she observed.

"Ahh, welcome back elder, Shigure-don, and the gang, how was your day?, allow me to introduce Sawada Tsunayoshi, my 2nd disciple." Ma Kensei announced proudly.

"What?, that's so unfair to us Apa-pa." Said Apachai.

"Yes Kensei, how sneaky of you, getting another student ." Said Akisame Koetsuji.

"Why thank you Akisame, He's done very well in my instructions so far." Said Kensei smiling full blast.

"Suspicious, very suspicious." Were most of the masters thoughts.

"Oh by the way Shishou, here's the fee for the training." I said as I gave Ma Kensei a large wad of bills.

Everyone's eyes bulges and was excited at the amounts Tsuna gave that it erased the suspicion about tsuna completely.

"By the way, I noticed that you have learned some form martial arts if you evaded Shigure's shuriken, what school of Martial art do you practice?." Said the elder who was insightful in the situation.

"I practice a form of Jujitsu style martial arts." I said the half truth as I didn't want to reveal Kushinada sensei.

"Ahhh." Everyone said as they went inside and trained Kenichi.

"Wow Kenichi-san is sporting a six pack, you must already bagged some girl Kenichi-san." I said knowingly as he was increasing in popularity as a delinquent.

Kenichi blushed and denied any claim to my accusation.

"Nonsense Kenichi, Kisara and that cute member of the gardening club has their eyes out for you." I said as I pointed out my observations.

Kenichi smacked, himself for pointing that out in the open, but he only has eyes for Miu.

"I'm sorry, but my heart already belongs to someone else." He said cooly attempting to salvage the situation.

"I'm so happy for you Kenichi-san." Said Miu.

Everyone Sweatdropped. _"How dense is this girl."_ were everyone's thoughts.

To be continued.


End file.
